A drive unit of this type is known, for example from EP 0 538 495 A1. There, a window lifter drive with a gear unit, with a drive motor and with a contacting unit is proposed, the contacting unit being mountable as a separate component on the gear unit by guide means, and, in the mounted state, the drive motor, designed as a direct-current motor, being connected electrically to the contacting unit via a brush plate and thereby receiving current.
Further, EP 1 087 500 B1 discloses a drive unit, in particular for an actuating element of a motor vehicle, which comprises a gear unit, a drive motor and a contacting unit. In this, the contacting unit and the drive motor are mounted onto the gear unit via a fastening flange. Here, the contacting unit is mounted by means of snap clips on corresponding latching hooks of the fastening flange. Leadthrough orifices are provided for electrical contacting.
Furthermore, DE 42 25 496 discloses a drive unit for an actuating element of a motor vehicle, with a gear unit, with a drive motor and with a contacting unit, an intermediate frame, which connects the electric motor and the gear unit, being provided for applying current to the drive motor.
A drive unit of the type initially mentioned serves, for example, for moving an actuating element of a motor vehicle along its actuating travel. In order to achieve the required torque or the desired speed during the movement of the actuating element, the movement of the drive motor is converted into the desired output-side movement of the actuating element by means of the gear unit. An actuating element of a motor vehicle may be a side window, a sliding roof or an electrically actuable tailgate. Such an actuable actuating element, however, is also an electrically actuable side door or an electrically displaceable motor vehicle seat.
Although the requirements which a drive unit for a specific actuating element must fulfill are the same, a large number of design variants are necessary particularly in the automobile industry. In addition to frequently changing fastening positions, this applies particularly to the control or regulation electronics requirements which necessitate changes in or on the drive unit.